A known stator for a motor includes a stator body sealed by a sealing member made of resin. When a stator body is sealed with melted resin, pressure is applied to the stator body. This pressure may deform the stator body. Known technology for suppressing the pressure-induced deformation of a stator body when a resin molding is performed are described in JP 2011-217455A and JP 2001-268862A.
In the technology described in JP 2011-217455A, a stator body includes a core, an insulator attached to the core, and a coil wound around the insulator. The insulator includes an annular outer circumferential portion, a plurality of arm portions extending from the outer circumferential portion toward the axial center, and an inner circumferential portion formed at the ends of the arm portions.
The stator body further includes an annular reinforcing member that reinforces the insulator. The diameter of the reinforcing member is equivalent to the inner diameter of the insulator. The reinforcing member is in contact with the inner circumferential portion. With this configuration, when the resin molding is performed and pressure is applied to the stator body, the deformation of the stator body can be suppressed.
In the technology described in JP 2001-268862A, a protrusion portion is formed on a bottom surface of a sealing member mold. When a stator body is placed in the mold, the protrusion portion comes into contact with an outer circumferential portion of an insulator. That is, the outer circumferential portion is supported by the protrusion portion. This can prevent the stator body from expanding radially outward when the resin molding is performed.